Tails' Winter Adventure!
by Gypsy The Horse
Summary: Tails must find the chaos and sol emeralds before the whole of mobius freezes!


chapter 1

I wanna tell you a story, not just any old story; my story. My life as a wild chao was so perfect, so keen and happy. Nothing could brake away my freedom, until one day... I was sleeping in a cave, my father was out looking for food and my mother was guarding me. She went outside to see if my father was back, he was in a tree trying to reach the apple. She climbed up the tree and tryed to help my father. While they where trying to get the apple, a man with a cage suddenly appeard. My familey never noticed the man so he walked up to our cave. i was sleeping, the man accidently kicked a stone and i woke up, he then grabbed me and tryed to put me in the cage. I cried to my parents, they heard my distress call, my father ran up to the cave but i was gone.

Lucifer: Hes gone!

Lightning: What? where could he be?

Lucifer: We have to look for him!

My parents rushed around the forest, they searched for me. But it was too late; i was in the back of a car, i saw my parents runing towards me. I tryed to brake the cage bars with my teeth but the bars where just too strong. The man started the car, he then drove on to the dirt road. As he was driving, i saw my parents getting smaller as the car drove thurther into the mountins, i knew that i will never ever see my familey again...

I arrived at a market full of people, i was scared, ive never seen these kinda creatures before. The man opened the boot and took my cage out, he walked up to a stall with eggs and baby chao. He placed my cage on to the table, he then put a sign saying "chao eggs and chao for sale". What did that mean? what was going to happen? and why was i brought here! Anyway, a strange looking creature appeard, he had spikes sticking out of his head and he was blue. He walked up to the cage and looked at me, i was frightend, i curled up into a tiny ball and shaked.

Sonic: Hes certanly shy, is he new?

Man: Yes, he a little bit shy and he dosent realy know whats happining.

Sonic: Hmmmm... How much dose your sky blue chao cost?

Man: Well, he cost around about 700 rings. But i could give him to ya for half price, how about five hundred rings?

Sonic: Let me think about this one...

Man: take your time...

They where talking about me in a strange way, what did that blue creature want with me? Was he going to take me away from the stall?

Sonic: Its a deal

Man: Ok, hes all yours!

The blue guy picked me up and took me to his home, i was really nervous!

Tails: Sonic's back!

Cream: Yay! Gasp Is that a chao?

Sonic: Yup, i've always wanted a chao, so i got one.

Tails: Thats awesome! What are ya gonna call him?

I had enough, i jumped out of the blue guy's hands and i dashed across the room.

Sonic: Hey, he's pretty fast. I think i'll call him dasher

Tails: Dasher?

Sonic: Hes fast right? you saw him dash across the room right?

Tails: Well, yeah but...

Sonic: Then thats gonna be his new name! Mabey when hes older, i might deside to enter him in the chao races.

Tails: Gasp But sonic! being a chao racer takes skill and speed, i mean look at the chao in the races, they have alot more ability than dasher. What if hes too weak to enter the races? the other chao would beat him to the max!

Sonic: So, we just have to train him up, then he can prove to the other chao that hes the best.

Tails: Well, okay... but if he looses... then it was'nt my idea.

What are they talking about? whats a chao races? i was i brought here for a purpose? Dos'nt matter! i have to find out what a chao race was. Should i use my voice and talk to them? here goes...

Dasher: Down here!

Sonic: Huh?

Dasher: I was i brought here?

Sonic: You where brought here because you need a new familey...

Dasher: But im a wild chao! i dont need you, ive already got a familey.

Sonic: You mean the guy in the black market dident tell us that you where a wild chao?

Dasher: How am i supposte to know? anyway, i was cauptured from the wild and brought in to that black market. The guy probably dident want to tell ya because he was too scared to tell ya, just incase he got reported.

Sonic: How can you talk?

Dasher: My mum and dad teached me, and anyway i wanna go home!

Sonic: Dasher! your parents are miles away, you would never survive out there.

Dasher: ...

Sonic: I think you need to sit down and think to your self, you need to use to it here. Once your use to your new familey, im sure you'll like it here.

Dasher: Hmmmm... can i ask you somthing.

Sonic: Whats that?

Dasher: I heard you talking about the chao races thingy. Whats a chao races?

Sonic: The chao races is a place where chaos race each other. Every year theres a big race to see whos the best of the best.

Dasher: Wow! that sounds cool. hmmm... mabey i will like it here, and if i enter the chao races... i could be the best of the best! I think i'll learn to like it here.

Sonic: Well, theres and improvement. Dont worry, once your in your new home, you'll probably forget being a wild chao. Its late any way, i think its time for your bed dasher.

Dasher: Okay...

Mabey i will like it here, the creatures are so nice and kind. The chao races are a big start in life, and if i enter it i will be a big step towards my life.


End file.
